the_first_regimentfandomcom-20200213-history
Dubbing Ceremony
A Dubbing Ceremony is an event in which a squire or aspiring knight is made a knight through an oath to their liege-lord. While ceremonies vary from order to the order, the Westridge Cavaliers use the following procedure when inducting knights into their brotherhood. The following was adapted from Sgt. Charric's Knight's Oath. Chivalric Code Upon the circumstance that a squire or servant of the crown should complete his training and prove himself worthy of knighthood in the eyes of his liege-lord and the Council of Horses, he shall be taken with a military escort to the shrine of the Brotherhood of the Horse. Therein, the liege-lord shall issue the oath that binds his subject to everlasting service to the crown: * “I hereby swear eternal fealty and do homage to the Crown of Stormwind;” * “To have faith in the Light and maintain its Church,” * “To serve my liege-lord in valor and Faith,” * “To not falter in the pursuit of justice,” * “To forgive those who wrong me,” * “To, at all times, speak the truth,” * “To protect the weak and defenseless,” '' * ''“To give succor to widowed and orphaned,” * “To refrain from the wanton giving of offense,” * “To live by honor and for glory,” * “To refuse monetary reward,” * “To guard the honor of fellow knights,” * “To eschew unfairness, meanness, and deceit,” * “To complete any enterprise begun,” * “To respect the honor of all peoples,” * “And to never turn my back upon an enemy.” * “This I swear before the Light and men. My blood for the crown.” The Lord's Speech After the oath is issued by the liege-lord of the aspiring knight, the lord may speak on behalf of the brotherhood and the aspirant’s peers. A customary speech follows though one may speak on other matters as are relevant. * “A knight of the Brotherhood must be respectful of all religions, never offending the faith of another.” * “A knight must respect all those who are weak or defenseless, whether because of age, infirmity, poverty or vow and be steadfast in defending them.” * “A knight must love his Kingdom and his province, and fulfill most faithfully his feudal duties to his lord and his King.” * “His worth must be dependable beyond all doubt or question. He must never flee from the face of his foes. He must be generous to all. And, always and everywhere, he must be the champion of the right and the good.” * “The Laws of the Brotherhood and the customs of the Kingdom require that a knight be prow, as you have demonstrated you are upon the field; that a knight must be courteous, as you have shown yourself to be and as these noble witnesses attest; and that a knight be loyal to the Kingdom and the Brotherhood.” Belt, Chain, and Helm The lord then must bestow upon the aspiration their belt, chain, and helm. After procuring the belt, studded with mithril and buckled with the lion’s sigil of Stormwind, the lord will drape it over the aspirant’s right shoulder. “Wear this belt in token of your prowess.” The lord shall then receive the mithril chain, saying as he places it about the candidate’s neck: “Wear this chain in token of your fealty.” The symbolic plumed helm of the brotherhood may then be brought forth to be placed at the aspirant’s feet. “Wear this helm in outward token of your new station.” Dubbing Then shall the Lord receive his sword, the Oathbinder, and shall strike the candidate upon the shoulders with the flat of the blade saying: "Bear these blows and no others." “In remembrance of oaths given and received.” (Strikes right shoulder with Oathbinder) “In remembrance of your lineage and obligations.” (Strikes left shoulder with Oathbinder) “Be thou a good knight.” (Strikes top of head with Oathbinder) “Rise, (Sir/Dame) (stated name and moniker.” (Aspirant rises) With the blows delivered, the knight is reminded of the essence of the Chivalric philosophy. The knight may be congratulated and begin his quest to do good for the realm. Category:Westridge Cavaliers